Sherlock's Experiment Gone Wrong
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: Sherlock does an experiment and it results with... Something terrible. This can't end well! Follow along on this adventure inspired by a conversation in the Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen forum. UPDATE 16-1-14: This is now a multichapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I blame Lucy36 and M. Vernet for this. I should blame my brain, but I don't. This was inspired by a conversation in Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen Between Lucy36 and I. M. Vernet is the one who started the buisness with the basement flat in Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen. I hope you enjoy!**

**This is totally AU. Probably Kitchen AU but I really don't know. It's cute though and I hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Now just add a pinch of..." Sherlock said leaning over his work table. He was doing a new experiment and it was results quite well. The shape the little meat body took on was quite human which made Sherlock very pleased

"Uh oh..." He said with wide eyes as he noticed how much of the chemical he had put in.

He had _borrowed_ most of the chemicals from Mycroft and St. Bart's Hospital the other day and wasn't exactly sure what most of them did when mixed. The mix started to bubble and the little meat body started melting in a way

"Oh bloody hell!" Sherlock said and wrote what had happened in his note book. "Might as well just leave it for morning..." Sherlock said and turned off the light above the table and walked up to his flat.

"It's two am... Oh well." Sherlock said and sauntered off towards his bedroom to attempt to sleep tonight. He had a class for university in the morning and needed to be awake. He would be anyway, he didn't get much sleep anymore since he stopped doing drugs.

* * *

The next morning after his class he didn't have any more until later in the afternoon so he headed back towards his flat

"What are you up to, Sherlock?" Detective Lestrade said as he came up behind Sherlock

"Just going to check on an experiment that I started last night. I am clean now," He said stopping and looking at Lestrade "You don't have to follow me around anymore Greg."

"I know" He replied looking slightly hurt at the accusation. "I just was wondering how you were doing is all"

"I'm doing fine Greg. I gotta check on this. I'll call you later and we'll have diner alright? Bye" Sherlock said and pushed into his flat without even letting the poor man answer yes or no.

The answer was of course a yes; he didn't want to miss what was going on with Sherlock's life right now.

When Sherlock stepped into the basement flat and flipped on the switch he was _not _expecting what he saw. A small toddler, probably about one year old sitting on the table, where his experiment had been the night before and she was wrapped in a sheet.

"And what the bloody hell are you? You're not my experiment!" Sherlock exclaimed as he walked over to her. She held out her chubby little arms to be picked up.

"What? You want me to pick you up?" Sherlock asked looking annoyed and still trying to find his experiment.

She bobbed her head up and down excitedly and reached for him again. He sighed and picked her and carried her to his flat upstairs. He set her on the kitchen table and look at her.

She weighed approximately 9 kilograms in weight, probably 70 centimetres tall. She had pale skin, a lot of freckles, brooding blue eyes and curly auburn hair.

"And what exactly is your name?" Sherlock asked looking at her as she stared him down. She picked up on things fairly quickly; she had already mastered certain mannerisms of his.

Sherlock paused after a moment and stepped up to her "You don't have a name do you?" He asked

She shook her head negative and Sherlock picked her up and brought her to the sitting room.

"Stay" He said to her like he was training a dog and then flew across the street to the flat there. The woman who lived there was a mother of a two year old girl so _surely _she had some clothes that would fit this little monster.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Her name was Lily and she was very sweet to Sherlock most days

"Sherlock, how are you?" She said with a smile "This is quite a surprise"

"I'm fine. I have a small favour to ask though" He said whipping out his best smile. _No one _could turn down his best smile

"Sure what's up?" She asked leaning against the door frame letting her blond hair fall against it

"I was wondering if I could... God this is a strange request" He said faking embarrassment. "My niece is here and I gave her a bath after she got covered in mud and I realized she doesn't have any other clothes for today. Can I borrow an outfit of little Morgan's for her?" He asked sounding desperate

"Oh you poor dear! Of course! Why don't you bring her by and we'll find something?" She said to Sherlock with a smile

"Alright, thank you so much. I'll go get her" Sherlock said and she hugged him. He was slightly taken aback by this but hugged her anyway. Then went to go get the little thing that replaced his experiment.

* * *

"No that doesn't match" Lily said taking a small shirt out of Sherlock's hands "She's wearing trousers with pink flowers, what makes you think an orange shirt would match?" She said laughing slightly

They had spent the past twenty minutes with this little girl trying to find clothes for her.

"I don't know. I'm not good at this stuff like you are" He said with a sigh. "How about this?" He asked holding up a black shirt for Lily to see

"Perfect! Here we go!" She said taking it from him and slipping it on his 'niece' He had come to the conclusion she was the result of this experiment and now he was stuck with her.

"Thank you again" Sherlock said as he walked out of Lily's flat with the little... Thing sitting on his hip

"No problem. Have fun with her Sherlock" She said and closed the door.

"We need to get you more clothes" He said and headed towards the store. They also needed a name for this poor child. She really did need a name. He had told Lily her name was Chris, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it Christin, Christine, or Christina. He would decide at the store.

He had bought her enough clothes to last her three weeks without them needing to be washed. She had teeth so he needn't worry about food and he bought three pairs of shoes. Slippers, gym shoes, and ballet flats. Because he thought they were cute. He had also decided her name.

"Alright little one. Let's get home." He said hugging her to him. He had bought her a winter coat as well and tucked her into it

"Papa" She said with a smile as they got into the cab. Sherlock sat in shock for a moment

"First child?" The cabbie asked taking in Sherlock's expression.

"Yes... Why?" He asked back

"You looked scared when she said 'Papa'. Means you're not used to it yet. Don't worry, you will be soon" He told him with a laugh and took them back to the flat.

"Come on little Christin!" He said and helped her out of the seat. He opened the door and she took a little bag from him and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Why can't I go to school Papa?" Christin asked at age three. He decided to home educate her so she could learn only what he deemed important.

"Because I said so. Go study Galileo." Sherlock replied dismissing her.

She also learned much faster than other children and was expected to be done with primary school at age six.

"In English or German?" She questioned

"English today. German if you finish it."

"Really?" She asked sounding excited

"Yes now go!" He said smiling at her enthusiasm. Maybe she could finish _all_ of her schooling by age six.

* * *

"Why Papa? Seriously it's just Morgan!" Christin called flipping her long hair into her face from the living room while watching Doctor Who. She was eleven now and Sherlock had adjusted to having a child around. She praised him constantly for his brains and then she started making friends, her best friend was Morgan from across the street.

"Because I said no sleep over. That's final young lady now go to your room if you're going to act this way!" Sherlock said sternly in his father like voice. She still calls him Papa and never questions anything about how different she looks from him.

She stomped off to her room and closed the door so she could play her music loudly. She played Mozart today and probably wouldn't come out until dinner.

Sherlock sighed realizing the next seven years will be like this as well.

* * *

"Do we have to get a new flatmate?" Christin asked at age twelve.

Sherlock had just came home and annouced that he had gotten a new flatmate by the name of John Watson. and Christin was _not _pleased to say the least.

"Yes we have to. I can't afford this place by myself and you don't have money." Sherlock said and walked towards the living room.

Everything was in boxes again because Christin decided to play mover. So she moved everything to Mycroft's.

"Alright... Well I hope I like him." She said with a small smile. Christin really didn't dislike anyone. She liked pretty much everyone she met.

"Me too. He's quite nice" Sherlock stated and started towards the door "I have to go out. I'll be back soon with John" He said and left Christin. She was moving her stuff to his room and laughed at everything she found.

* * *

"It's always so noisy down stairs" Christin said sitting on the couch mimicking John.

She had taken him on as a sort of second father these past three years – Even calls him 'Pops'. He hates it so she just keeps it going. – And she tries to be a combination of him and Sherlock. As a fifteen year old girl, this was slightly difficult as you can obviously guess.

"It is... Maybe you should go down there, get the mothering you need." Sherlock said with a small smile. He knew she would like it down there from the parties he had attended.

"Oh um... Sure. I can go in a few days" Christin said getting up to fill her tea cup "Papa do you want some?" She asked and when Sherlock shook his head no she turned to John "Pops? What about you?"

"Yes please" John said holding up his tea cup for her to take.

"You can go now if you want" Sherlock said looking at the August night outside the window.

"Maybe... Yeah. I think I will... Can I tell them who I am?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face.

"No I wouldn't suggest it." John said taking his cup back when she filled it "Might scare them"  
"No it won't... I'm going to change and then pop in to say hi. Bye!" She said and sauntered off to Sherlock's bedroom. That's where all of her stuff stayed that wasn't at Mycroft's.

"Love you!" Sherlock called as she walked out the door down the stairs

"Love you too!" She said and walked towards 221A, for Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen.

"Here I go..." She whispered to herself and smiled. New friends, hopefully fun ones too.


	2. Chapter 2: The dinner

**Alright... This was just going to be a one-shot, but I got a review from badwolf92myers asking if it was going to be a multichapter fic. Well I thought about it, PM'd jack63kids about it, and decided to add more! The first chapter is basically a summed up version of the entire thing, but the next however many chapters will be random things.**

**Because of what is mentioned above I dedicate this chapter to badwolf92myers and jack63kids**

**Any spelling and or grammar mistakes are mine. Totally mine, if you notice them, please PM me about them so I notice too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I will never own nothing and never can. I'm a teenager so I don't have money!**

* * *

Sherlock sat for a moment looking at little Christin. He realized he had classes to go to – well, did have them. He missed them already because he was shopping with Christin.- But he was supposed to do something else and had deleted it. He knew it was important, but didn't know what it was. Christin stared at him while he thought and she mimicked his every move

"Will you stop that?" He asked with a sigh "You're acting like Greg" He said and then it hit him. He was supposed to call Greg about dinner tonight.

Christin tilted her head and squinted slightly "Greg?" She questioned Sherlock as he stood and went to the phone

"Yes, Greg. Now hush Christin I'm on the phone" Sherlock said as he dialled Greg's number.

Christin just nodded and sat on the floor watching Sherlock pace while on the phone trying to get a hold of Greg.

"Sherlock" Greg said when he answered "Are you calling to make plans for dinner or cancel them?"

"Make them." Sherlock said rolling his eyes "But we need to make some... adjustments" Sherlock finished looking over at Christin who was sitting in his chair staring at him.

"Oh yeah?" Greg said "Like what?" he said with a slight chuckle

"Well... Why don't you just come here so we can discuss it?" Sherlock said shifting slightly.

"Alright. When should I be there?" He asked

"Um..." Sherlock said looking at the clock. "How about half hour?"

It was four-thirty, so that meant Greg would get there at five. So Sherlock had a half hour to figure out what to say, and get Christin ready for dinner.

"Sure" Greg said after a moment "See you then. Bye Sherlock"

"Bye" Sherlock said and hung up.

Sherlock turned to look at Christin who was making faces at him "Well... Let's get you ready for dinner shall we?"

* * *

"I don't know why you needed me to meet you here instead of the restaurant" Greg said as he entered Sherlock's flat "What's all... This?" He asked taking the room in.

It was covered in girly things. Little hair bows, the shoes Sherlock had bought earlier and in the middle of the chaos sat Christin. She was wearing a black dress and had a small pink bow in her hair. Sherlock was slouching against the wall watching her watch Greg.

"Hello sweet heart. What's your name?" Greg said kneeling in front of her.

Instead of answering, she turned to Sherlock and stared.

"Her name's Christin. She doesn't like talking." Sherlock said standing straight and going over to them

"Oh yeah? Hi Christin" Greg said with a smile and stood up to look at Sherlock "Who is she?"

Christin followed in what they were doing by standing and then she went up to Sherlock and held up her little chubby arms. "Up Papa" She said reaching for Sherlock.

"Did she just...?" Greg asked letting his sentence trail off

"Yes," Sherlock said lifting her up onto his hip "She did." He said with an eye roll and poked Christin's nose causing her to giggle.

"Sherlock, what'd you do?" Greg said looking at him sternly

"I have no idea! I came home this morning, and she was sitting where my experiment had been!" Sherlock exclaimed making gestures with his free hand.

"Well, then she probably came from the experiment." Greg said looking slightly angry

"That's what I assume" Sherlock said with a shrug matching Greg's look.

"This is just great." Greg said throwing his hands into the air and turning from Sherlock "What does your brother think? Eh? What's he gonna say?" He asked turning back to look at the young man holding the toddler

"No mean to Papa" Christin said pointing at Greg "We don't be mean to Papa, Greg" She said with a nod.

Greg stared in shock and Sherlock just smiled

"Well" Sherlock said with a slight chuckle after a moment "She told you"

"Shut up Sherlock," Greg said and turned slightly so he was looking at Christin who was giving him an evil glare. "I'm not being mean. I'm just talking to him."

"No" She said looking at him with wide eyes "You're being mean. We don't like mean people, Greg" She told him and looked at Sherlock "Down."

Sherlock put her down and she walked over to some toys he had gotten her and plopped down to play.

"She's a handful I see" Greg said after a moment of watching her play

"She is. But she's sweet." Sherlock told him and sighed. "I take it dinners off?" Sherlock asked looking at Greg

"Course not." Said Greg with a smile "How about Chinese?" He asked and Christin sat up straight listening

"Alright. Let's go." Sherlock said and looked at Christin "Coat." He instructed her and she went to get her coat from the kitchen

"You have a child trained like a dog. Sherlock that's just bad" Greg said with a shake of his head and a smile playing at the corners of his lips

"She listens" Sherlock said with a small shrug and put his own coat on as Christin walked back into the room and went straight to Greg

"You going to be nice now?" She asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Of course I am." He said smiling at her

She bobbed her head from side to side never taking her eyes off Greg "Ok." She said and smiled "Up?" She asked reaching for him

Sherlock looked slightly taken aback as Greg picked Christin up. She had glared at any of the sales clerks who went near her, and at Lily when she tried helping her with her sleeves.

"Come on Papa" Christin said looking at Sherlock "Chinese! With Uncle Greg!" She said happily

"How does she know the word 'uncle' already?" Greg asked

Sherlock shrugged in reply and buttoned his coat "She came with a preset vocabulary." He said with a laugh and walked out the door

"That's strange." Greg said with a laugh and followed him out.

Sherlock was pretty positive Greg liked Christin. And thank God for that. Now he just has to explain to the land lady, as well as Mycroft, why he has a toddler.


End file.
